


Last Conversation

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 15 May in response to <a href="http://nudeonthemoon.livejournal.com/profile">nudeonthemoon</a>'s prompt of <i>Sirius/Regulus/Bellatrix: sun, liquid, puppies</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nudeonthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudeonthemoon/gifts).



> Written on 15 May in response to [nudeonthemoon](http://nudeonthemoon.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Sirius/Regulus/Bellatrix: sun, liquid, puppies_.

When they were younger and wont to roll all over one another like puppies in the liquid sun, Bellatrix had come with _their_ names on her lips: "Sirius! Regulus! Gods!"

But the bitch worshiped _him_ , now, and she'd made _Regulus_ love the bastard.

"You've stolen him from me!"

"Don't be stupid, Sirius. Regulus understands the glory of our—"

"Lord?" he snapped, grabbing her by her shoulders and throwing her into the wall. "Does your 'Dark Lord' shag you, then?"

"He's _above_ that sort of—"

Sirius bit into Bellatrix's throat, silencing her. "Then how can a slag like _you_ follow him?"


End file.
